Tokyo
by kizuna-miso
Summary: todo se vuelve diferente cuando conoce a la chica de sus sueños... pero tendran que superar sus diferencias, los celos y a la bulliciosa cuidad de tokyo
1. Chapter 1

_recuerdo la primera vez que la vi estaba observando un partido donde estábamos todos los ex de la academia alíen, estaba junto a kazemaru mientras hablaban, recuerdo que me dio el balón justo en la cabeza por observar, su cabello era negro con flequillos y sus ojos de un intenso anaranjado, caí al suelo y todos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien, respondí que si en ese momento pero fue sólo porque la vi reír, tenía 16 años en ese momento y la próxima semana seria mi cumpleaños así que mi casa estaba inundada de personas, solo tenia que acercarme a ella y preguntarle_

el pelirrojo siguió jugando mientras a veces su mirada se perdía, haciéndole parecer torpe y descuidado, ya al medio tiempo pararon un poco, el peliverde le extendió una botella de agua y se sentó junto a él

-¿que te pasa?

-¿por qué lo dices, midorikawa?

-estás terriblemente distraído ¿estás mirando a una chica?

-c-claro que no-dice sonrojado- no es nada

-¿es la prima de kazemaru-kun?

-¿p-prima?

-si es agradable, la conoci la semana pasada, luego te la presentare

-n-no es necesario

-vamos-dice riendo-¿recuerdas cuando te gustó un poco ulvida?

-eres terrible midorikawa-dijo con un aura oscura deprimido

-perdona perdona-dijo con una gotita en la cien- vamos hiroto, animate

_ulvida... o simplemente yagami reina_

_mi compañera de equipo, mi amiga de la infancia y por un corto periodo de tiempo, mi novia. a ella no le gustaba tanto como a mi me gustaba, de hecho sigo pensando que solo fue para no arruinar nuestra amistad, pero yo realmente la quería aunque no estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. rompio mi corazon y aun no estaba curado_

-hiroto-kun -le llamó el peliazul-parecías bastante distraído

-ah- se sacude el cabello nervioso- debe ser el frío, está helando ¿como va todo, kazemaru-kun?

-bien ¿ya has escogido una universidad? todos están siendo acosados por las universidades y aun faltan unos 8 meses

-creo que en tokyo es la mejor opción

-estaba pensando lo mismo-sonríe- ella es mi prima, es de hokkaido, pero se quedará esta temporada en inazuma-le mira- vamos vamos presentate

-humm- sonríe levemente- nanakaze kizuna

-e-es un placer ¿q-que te trae a inazuma?

-es patinadora- habló el peliazul-pero no le gusta admitirlo

-e-es que solo me invitaron-dijo algo sonrojada- no es que vaya a ganar-sonrie- solo vengo a divertirme

-hiroto... vamos a ir a comer ramen ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-claro dejen que me cambie y voy por midorikawa

-te estaremos esperando

_¿patinaje?_

_como aquellas chicas que bailan en las pistas, algunas parecen algo engreidas, pero ella no parece ser una, incluso midorikawa dijo que era muy agradable, ¿pero realmente sera asi? antes solía confiar más en las personas, pero desde que paso todo con ulvida, me ha costado más confiar en las personas, ¿hokkaido? quizas hasta conoce a fubuki-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos nos vimos a la vez_

-¿pasa algo?-dijo la mujer observando

-n-nada-dijo sonrojada

-¿te sientes bien?... estas un poco rojo, kiyama-san

-es el frío... -dijo antes de beber un poco de agua

-¿estas bien, kizuna?

-claro que si onii-chan

-¿estas enferma?-pregunto el peliverde antes de comer un poco de fideos

-un poco-sonríe- nada grave... es que ichi-kun es demasiado sobreprotector-dice riendo levemente

-vamos ichi-kun, no seas malo-dijo el peliverde molestando a su amigo

-¿por qué no vienes a mi fiesta?-pregunto rapido el pelirrojo totalmente sonrojado

-me encantaria-sonríe levemente- ichi-kun me contó de eso, en la mañana estaré en una exhibición, si quieren ir estan invitados

-iremos!-se metió el peliverde-¿cierto hiroto?

-s-si sera un placer verte

-no soy tan buena no se ilusionen

-es excelente-dijo el peliazul antes de seguir comiendo-no le gusta admitirlo porque quiere ser profesora de jardin de niños

-¿te gustan los niños?

-así es

-tranquila-le agita el cabello a su prima

-todo esta bien ichi-kun-le sonríe antes de comer un poco

-¿siempre han sido unidos?

-antes solíamos vivir juntos

_siempre me intrigo eso del jardín de niños, no a cualquier persona le encantan los niños generalmente a los ancianos o a las mujeres mayores pero a una mujer joven, si es tan buena como dice kazemaru-kun ¿por que quiere ser maestra? siempre me intrigo eso de ella_

corrieron los días y ella siempre estaba junto al peliazul cuando iban a jugar juntos o simplemente al parque, siempre con la misma bufanda de color azulada, sonriéndole a todo el mundo. se parecía en cierto modo al ex-capitán de raimon, excepto porque su sonrisa era más calmada y dulce. era la mañana del cumpleaños de kiyama hiroto por ende estaban los tres esperando en la fría pista de hielo a la mujer, era temprano por la mañana y los tres bebían café para entrar en calor

-¿cuanto falta para que salga?-pregunto el peli olivo aburrido

-luego de la que esta en la pista es la siguiente

-¿a kizuna-chan no le da frío?

-se acostumbró... lo hace de pequeña-sonríe- cuando tenía apenas 4 años ya sabía patinar, ella me enseño un poco, pero realmente nunca me intereso, vivimos mucho tiempo juntos en casa de nuestra abuela en hokkaido, luego vine aquí

-¿se quedara mucho tiempo?-preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado

-bueno... se irá en el final de las vacaciones de invierno, en una semana, pero volverá en verano, para inscribirse en la universidad de tokyo

-tenemos que llevarla a todos lados para que nos recuerde!-dijo el peliverde

_recuerdo perfectamente como se veía esta mañana, su traje parecía el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, negro sin mangas y lleno de pequeñas lentejuelas brillantes que se acumulaban en su hombro derecho y bajaban como una ola tanto atrás como adelante, su cara despejada excepto por su flequillo y sonriendo como siempre, pero cuando la musica comenzó su rostro tomó determinación y comenzó con los giros, saltos y piruetas que parecía hacer sin el menor esfuerzo, dando al final una sonrisa antes de reverenciar tan elegantemente como un cisne_

pronto bajaron a saludarla los tres emocionados, ella saltó de alegría al verlos luego le dieron un puntaje, entre los 3 primeros, las demás chicas le miraban molesta mientras ella solo sonreía, prometió verles después de cambiarse su traje y los patines, esperaron afuera con una corriente fría que les agitaba a todos el cabello, salió sonriendo con un pequeño paquete en las manos entregandoselo al pelirrojo

-feliz cumpleaños, kiyama-kun

-muchas gracias, kizuna-chan-dijo totalmente sonrojado- ¿puedo abrirlo ahora?

-claro que sí idiota, te lo dio ahora-

-m-midorikawa!-suspira y le abre, dejando ver un collar con un rayo dorado

-ichi-kun dijo que todos estuvieron en inazuma japan, y kiyama-kun habla tan bien de sus amigos que creí que le gustaría tener algo para recordarles

-me encanta, kizuna-chan

_fue un impulso quizás, o simplemente algo que deseaba hacer desde hace días, pero me acerque y la rodeé con mis brazos acercando su cuerpo con el mío, se sentía muy cálida, ella agarro mi chaqueta por la espalda con su pequeñas manos, como si se estuviera escondiendo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a midorikawa agarrando a kazemaru-kun y llevárselo lejos, para que no se molestara... nuestras mejillas se rozaron levemente y nos miramos a los ojos, se levantó en la punta de sus dedos y unió sus labios con los míos,la alcé levemente abrazándola y a pesar del frío su boca se sentía cálida, ella toco mi rostro acariciando levemente y finalmente luego de que el oxígeno se nos acaba nos separamos_

-k-kiyama-kun perdóneme

-hiroto... llamame hiroto-sonrie- k-kizuna-chan... e-eso fue ...gracias

-hummm... fue muy -sonríe sonrojada- emocionante

-q-quizás debamos ir con kazemaru-kun

-i-ichi-kun piensa que jamás me he besado con nadie-ríe - somos casi hermanos seguramente se enojara

-esperemos que no, es uno de mis mejores amigos

rapidamente llegaron los dos con los demás y comieron alejados en la barra de rairaiken debido a el enojo momentáneo de el peliazul que comía molesto en silencio, mientras el peliverde trataba de quitar la tensión del lugar, finalmente el acepto el hecho de que su querida prima ya tenía la edad para salir y besar chicos.

pronto llegó la noche, el apartamento del pelirrojo estaba repleto de personas, alcohol y comida además de una que otra gaseosa, todos riéndose y divirtiéndose, apareció de la nada frente a él con un vestido rojo sobre una camiseta negra, le sonrió mientras cogía un vaso, el le sirvio un poco y se pararon en el balcón a beber tranquilamente

-ruidosa fiesta

-un poco, fue midorikawa quien lo hizo... me hubiera gustado algo más tranquilo

-esto es lo suficientemente tranquilo para mi-sonrie- que estrellas más hermosas

-muy brillantes-apunta una- esa brilla tanto como tus ojos

-¿m-mis ojos?

-ah...-se sonroja- l-lamento decirlo

-estuvo bien-sonríe-gracias, no muchas personas me dicen cumplidos

-¿por qué?

-bueno... este deporte es altamente competitivo, no es como el soccer que ustedes son todos amigos, aqui nadie es mi amigo, excepto ustedes-sonríe- gracias por apoyarme hoy

-¿nadie te apoya?

-en realidad no, es que vivo sola en hokkaido, por eso cuando termine este año me mudare a tokyo

-nos veremos en tokyo entonces... a pesar de ser patinadoras ¿te iras de el mejor lugar para patinar?

-patinar es más un pasatiempo ... te contaré... porque quiero ser maestra de jardin de niños

-¿que paso? ¿estas bien?

-cuando era pequeña me atravesó un trozo de hierro en el vientre-se toca el lugar- estaba con ichirouta jugando y me caí, bueno me operaron pero ... ya no puedo tener hijos, es decir, cabe la mínima posibilidad de que suceda, pero casi nula, como de un 11% de que suceda-sonríe- ichirouta me ha cuidado mucho desde entonces... mi sueño es ser maestra porque amo a los niños, siempre me han gustado, pero jamás podré tener el mío propio

-lo lamento-dijo rodeandole con los brazos- crecí en un orfanato, me hubiera encantado tener a una maestra como tu

-ichi-kun me contó de eso, gran-dijo riendo

-hace años que nadie me llama gran

-mi midorikawa-kun tenía cabeza de helado-dijo riendo

-si lo recuerdo-dijo antes de comenzar a reír

_no recuerdo en especial que paso luego, se que midorikawa se llevó a kazemaru-kun por que no podía mantenerse en pie y la melodiosa voz de kizuna-chan llamandome en la noche mientras, si , lo hacíamos._

_no es que sea mi primera vez, pero es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz al despertar, su cuerpo es realmente bello, a pesar de que las patinadoras no son muy desarrolladas, ella llama la atención entre todas, estábamos un poco ebrios pero no creo que ella se arrepienta._

_vi la herida de la que habla y esta bajo su ombligo justo en el lugar que me indico a pesar de eso es bastante hermosa._

ella se movió un poco rodeandole con los brazos y lentamente abrió los ojos para acercarse a él y darle un pequeño beso en los labios para luego acomodarse en su cuello, él acarició su rostro y la abrazo acercandole más

-buenos días

-¿ya es de día?-sonrie- ichi-kun se enojara terriblemente

-no pasa nada, midorikawa se lo tuvo que llevar, aún debe estar dormir

-hiroto... en una semana tendré que irme

-lo se

-¿y qué haremos?

-no se... creo que solo seguir

-nos veremos en tokyo-dijo antes de besarlo


	2. Chapter 2

_universidad_

_es algo complicado de describir, pero lo más difícil son las clases, estudio para administrar la empresa de mi padre, incluso he tomado su apellido ahora soy kira hiroto, igual que su primer hijo, siguiéndole los pasos, midorikawa se ha empeñado a seguir a mi lado asi que sera mi asistente, solo debemos terminar de estudiar. pero más importante he estado buscando a kizuna desde que llegamos a tokio, según kazemaru-kun ella ya debe estar por llegar, aunque una tormenta en sapporo la ha retrasado solo un poco_

estaba en una cafetería revisando algunas hojas , leyendo y anotando entre tragos de café, a pesar de que hacía calor le encantaba el café, dio un respiro profundo para darse un minuto para descansar, entre el soccer de la universidad y estudiar le resultaba complicado, se quitó las gafas solo un momento y miro el techo, finalmente se decidió quería ir al parque respirar aire limpio y quizás jugar con algunos niños, guardo todo rápido en su mochila y se fue caminando hasta un parque que se extendió por varias calles, había una pequeña pista de patinaje donde varias personas saltaban y daban giros, sonrió para sí mismo recordando a la mujer , pero no esperaba verla ahí, con un vestido blanco girando con algunos niños y junto a ella el peliplata el enseñandole a unos niños a jugar soccer, él se acercó y la llamo casi débilmente, pero ella le escuchó y se acercó hasta él tomándole de ambas manos

-¡hiroto! ¡ha pasado tiempo!

-kizuna... ¿donde has estado? estaba preocupado

-perdona-dijo sonriendo- es que shirou y yo hemos estado tan ocupados, estamos ganando un poco de dinero enseñándole a los niños para pagar la renta

-¿estas viviendo con fubuki-kun?-dijo algo confundido- p-pense que te quedarias con kazemaru-kun

-oh, ichi-kun esta con midorikawa-kun

-¿era el único que no sabía?

-perdona... hiroto -sonrió- debo volver

-e-espera-le sujeta de la muñeca- kizuna...

-lo lame nto... pero debo irme, ¿podemos vernos luego?

-pero...humm

-nos vemos aquí en dos horas... ¿te parece?

-claro-dijo sin ganas

-nos vemos

_estúpido_

_¿lo soy?_

_no lo se, pero seguramente lo fui al creer que esta chica, la chica patinadora la que veía como un cisne. era igual que las demás chicas, engañosa_

_mentirosa quizás ¿debería venir a la hora acordada?quizás no, necesito a midorikawa y a kazemaru-kun para resolver las dudas de mi cabeza, miro mi teléfono y es ulvida, deseo contestar de lo desconcertado que estoy. pero estaba curado de su embrujo, seria mas estupido de lo que me siento ahora_

-pareces enojado

-¿como?

-hiroto-le llamó- pareces muy enojado-dijo antes de seguir comiendo su helado

-midorikawa-suspira- estoy enojado... muy enojado, vi a kizuna hoy

-¿en serio?... que te dijo

-esta viviendo con fubuki-kun aquí en tokio, ni siquiera me llamó, no dijo nada

-estas enamorado, y eso son celos-suspira- crecimos juntos y te digo esto como tu hermano, no puedes encapricharte con una chica con la que pasaste solo una noche ¡una noche!... eso no la hace tu novia, no tiene por que responderte ni decirte nada

-pero ella~

-sin peros-dijo interrumpiendo- claramente te dijo "nos vemos en tokio"

-lo se... tienes razon

-si tanto interes tienes, ve a verla en -mira su reloj - 15 minutos más y deja de ser celoso por nada

-creo que ella es

-¿ella quien?

-ella es la chica... la de mis sueños

-lo se-sonrie animado antes de seguir comiendo su helado- el problema es ¿tu lo eres para ella?... espera-busca en su mochila y saca una revista- sale en una portada-dijo antes de dársela- el futuro de los juegos olímpicos

-pero ella no...

-lo se, pero aun asi, tiene un futuro prometedor-sonríe- esta mujer, es más difícil de lo que piensas, no es una chica romántica, es una mujer del hielo -mira su reloj- 10 minutos, apresúrate, hiroto

-ire

salió corriendo de la cafetería y pasó junto a una florería, se detuvo en seco y compró un ramo de flores de múltiples colores, el último que quedaba, en el camino le quitó las más marchitas, pero había demasiada gente así que varias se rompieron en el camino , cuando estaba, llegó al fin al parque la vio y ella se despidió de su amigo para luego abrirse paso hasta donde la dirección del pelirrojo , unos pocos metros le hacían falta para llegar, pero una piedra le hizo tropezar cayendo sobre las flores, ella se agacho para mirarlo y él alzó la vista entregándole la única flor que se salvó, una margarita blanca

-¿estas bien?

-k-kizuna-chan ¿es cierto que iras a las olimpiadas?

-claro que no-sonríe

el la invitó a sentarse en el césped, donde ella se quedó mirándole mucho tiempo extrañada, parecía enojado y molesto, a la vez que reflexivo y pensativo, se rió de él hasta que al fin entendió que no estaba hablando y solo se la pasaba cambiando de expresión

-¿que pasa realmente?

-dijiste... que nos veríamos en tokio

-y nos estamos viendo ... en tokio

-es solo que pensé que ... ya sabes

-oh-sonríe- ojala fuera asi de simple... hiroto, pero ¿al menos hemos tenido una cita?... me refiero a ... esa noche fue genial y todo pero... no es que comencemos algo después de una noche

-no entiendo

-me gustas... pero apenas nos conocemos, pareces molesto por que te dije que vivía con shirou y no entiendo eso

-me puso... creo que me dio celos

-¿celos de que?... shirou es solo mi amigo... no me gusta eso de los celos

-de acuerdo-sonríe-¿entonces?

-bueno... no he tenido una vida normal... he entrenado casi toda mi vida por diversión, pero no tengo tantos amigos, quisiera algo normal, citas, salir a bailar de vez en cuando, comer ... me gusta -se sonroja - me gustan las hamburguesas solía ser muy fría... y quiero ser diferente

-lo haré...tengamos una cita este sábado... iremos a un bar que esta en el centro- beberemos unos tragos, bailaremos hasta que te canses y luego te cargare por una hamburguesa ¿de acuerdo?

-¡esta bien!

-tienes problemas con la renta?...quizás pueda ayudarte

-no... estamos bien, solo nos agrada hacerlo, un poco de dinero nos va bien de vez en cuando, para darnos unos gustos como helado y esas cosas-sonríe- shirou cocina bien... yo soy un completamente inútil en eso

-quieres que te acompañe a casa

-esta bien asi... tengo que ir por unos libros así que me tomara un rato, debes tener mucho que estudiar

-de acuerdo... ten cuidado

-manda saludos a ichi-kun y a midorikawa-dijo antes de salir corriendo

_estaba nervioso, en la biblioteca, esta tarde la vería ¿debería ducharme?_

_me di una en la mañana... pero quizas podria arreglarse un poco, en general me gusta salir con los demás, pero se como actuar con una chica, seguramente fubuki-kun sabe como hacerlo, el es bueno con las mujeres, en cambio nosotros tres somos perdedores._

_a pesar de que tengo una cita siento que cualquiera puede venir y llevarse si es más interesante que yo. de hecho no he tenido una cita asi nunca, una cita de adultos, finalmente cierro el libro y me voy a mi departamento. donde estan kazemaru-kun y midorikawa esperando ¿cuando fui tan idiota para darles la llave?_

_bueno finalmente me vestí después de que kazemaru-kun me dijo que debía usar, en un lugar como el que iriamos, una camisa roja oscura un jeans y una chaqueta encima negra, suspire, no me queda de otra, la espere en la barra, hasta que por intuición voltee y ahí estaba, con un vestido azulado hasta sus rodillas con unas pequeñas mangas bombachas se veía un poco infantil, mucho menor de la edad aparente y sus zapatos le hacían parecer un poco más alta, se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla antes de pedir un trago_

-estas... hermosa

-gracias-sonríe-te ves... apuesto ¿que tomas?

-un poco de cerveza ¿que pediste?

-gin tonic-sonríe- me gusta por que aqui le ponen un poco de lima

-¿te gustan los cítricos?

-si... me gustan sobre todo las naranjas

-a mi las fresas

-es bueno saberlo-dijo antes de beber un poco de su vaso-pensé que no aparcerías

-¿por qué?

-querias tan fácil a la chica... que pensé que no te esforzaras

-no es eso-sonrie- solo senti algo... algo especial, crei que tu ~

-si... fue emocionante... pero no quiero¿o apresurar las cosas quizás al final ya no te guste

-¿porque dices eso?-le mira intrigado

-piensas que soy muy dulce, soy fría de vez en cuando, a veces me escapo de la nada, cuando me siento aplastada, tuve novios que me dejaron por que aveces, solo sigo mi corriente

-conocí a alguien como tu, era surfista-sonríe- era muy ido a su ritmo, fue por olas más grandes al caribe, sigue su corazón igual que tu, y eso me agrada

-y si mi corazón me lleva lejos de ti

-me esforzaré por que los momentos que estemos juntos, sean los mejores

la agarro de la mano llevándose a bailar haciéndola girar y moverse animadamente, a pesar de las personas a su alrededor, parecen estar solos, mirándose directamente a los ojos, pero de la nada el pelirrojo sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y la chica rió un poco

-¿te importaría, hiroto-kun?

-f-fubuki-kun...

-pense que tenias una cita

-ah... la espere una hora en la barra, pero no llego, quiero solo bailar una vez con mi compañera de cuarto para no irme con la manos vacías

-d-de acuerdo-sonrie- solo por que te han dejado plantado

_¿por qué?_

_simplemente no lo entiendo, porque habiendo tantas chicas, fubuki shirou se interesa justo en la que me gusta, odio que la tome de esa manera, como si fuera suya, solo bebo mi cerveza molesto, tratando de no parecer un completo idiota celoso y dominante, porque no soy asi. finalmente se separan y ella se acercó gradualmente a besarle la mejilla, luego el me miro y se despidió de mí desde lejos, luego ella vino corriendo hasta mi abrazandome_

-podrias almenos, no poner esa cara, cuando alguien me invita a bailar

-¿que cara?

-esa-me toca la nariz-¿nadie te regaño por eso antes?

-nunca una chica... es que es primera vez... que me siento... celoso, creo

-¿nunca sentiste... celos?

-no en especial... de esa manera

-¿pero antes tuviste una novia no?

-sí pero...jamás algo así

-debo sentirme halagada entonces-sonríe-vamos aun tengo un poco de energía antes de comerme una hamburguesa

luego de bailar hasta las 3 de la mañana la mujer se quitó los zapatos y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, ella iba riendo y divirtiéndose mientras el seguía serio, casi se podría decir que molesto, finalmente la chica lo detuvo y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero él le agarró la muñeca

-lo lamento

-hiroto-suspira- no soy tu propiedad ¿entendido?, no me gusta que me veas asi, ni que mires asi a shirou

-perdoname, kizuna

-nos veremos... pero yo venía a divertirme y tu ... con esa actitud no me agrada

-¿te voy a dejar a tu departamento?

-no... no quiero mas problemas

_creo que van más de 100 veces que kazemaru-kun y midorikawa me llaman idiota y celoso, jamas pensé que lo era... pero ¿porqué? no lo se, es la forma en que ella se movía con el... es que conmigo fue tan dulce, pero ahí no lo fue, fue una mujer con deseos con intereses y con ganas de libertad, ser patinadora es mucho más estricto que jugar soccer, ellas tiene que tener una disciplina especial y sobre todo mantenerse en forma, debí comportarme como un caballero y llevarle a comer donde quería, lo que ella quiere es libertad, para ella shirou es fiestas y salir, y yo soy el patinaje_

-soy un idiota

-así es-dijo el peliazul- al fin lo comprendes hiroto, ella no quiere que viva con ella, porque soy lo mismo que tu para ella, el patinaje,aso es el patinaje, la presiona y la obliga a ser quien no es, a ella le gusta divertirse escaparse y salir, comer... es como midorikawa comiendo

-genial-dijo emocionado el peliolivo

-mira, solo imagina que es midorikawa

-¡eso seria muy raro!-dijo el pelirrojo

-lo se, aun asi... deja de pensar en ella como "la patinadora"

-d-de acuerdo-suspira- ¿debería ir ahora o...?

-se un hombre!-dijo el peliverde- ve por ella

_comenzó a buscarla por el parque pero no se encontraba, en la pista de hielo, pero nada, asi que busco en su departamento algo nervioso, escucho su voz dentro y la del peliblanco, le molesto un poco, pero debía mantener la calma, golpeo nervioso y se abrió la puerta, el peliblanco le había abierto sonriendo, mientras la chica estaba en el sofá comiendo helado_

-hi-hiroto...

-hola... fubuki-kun, kizuna... ¿crees que podríamos hablar?

-c-claro

ambos fueron al cuarto de la chica, él estaba nervioso, un poco sonrojado, mientras la muchacha giraba en la silla de su escritorio esperando que él le dijera algo, él observó su cuarto un momento, dos pares de patines, unos con ruedas y otros con navajas para el hielo, pero lleno de libros sobre educación de niños incluso algunos dibujos de niños pegados es su muro

-son de los niños con quien patino...

-¡me gustan las gyozas!

-de acuerdo...?

-me refiero a ... de verdad me gustan, podria comerlo sin parar

-¿cual es el punto?

-es que... te estoy obligando a ser lo que yo quiero... y esa no es la idea, no mas estupido hiroto

-de acuerdo-sonríe- me gustan las flores, siempre que competía recogía las flores que lanzan ...

-me gusta el soccer mucho

-lo se... me gustan los niños, pero jamas he jugado soccer, quizás deberías enseñarme

-me encantaría... pero lo que más me gusta, es tu sonrisa-dijo sonriendo- es extraño

-tu eres extraño

de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó emocionado, pero no duro mucho su emoción, se congeló un segundo al escuchar la voz al otro lado, yagami reina, hablándole dulcemente, si podía tener una cita ya que ella también se encontraba en tokio, le dijo que llevaría a el peliverde y luego corto

-¿hiroto?

-mi ex-novia me invito a salir

-¿la importante?

-si...quizás

-yo te acompañaré, si me prometes una buena cita y la pasamos bien-sonríe- te ayudare

con ella

-¿p-por qué?

-por que te has esforzado tanto, hiroto que te devolveré la mano-sonríe- sabes que se me antoja... comer gyozas

-hay un buen lugar cerca ¿vamos?


	3. Chapter 3

_parecía animada y eso me tranquilizaba, ver a mi ex no es algo en especial me gustaria hacer un sábado por la noche, pero estaban mis amigos apoyando, ,aunque solo nos quedamos kizuna, midorikawa y yo. incluso fubuki-kun quiso venir a apoyarme el se acerco a mi y me dijo "ella me recuerda tanto a atsuya, es como mi hermana, asi que no te preocupes" eso me tranquilizó enormemente, ella estaba a mi lado y a diferencia de cómo la conocí se veía ...más atractiva, se le quedaban mirando, algo que para ella pasaba desapercibida, se colgó de mi brazo confiada sonriendo , creo que me vio un poco asustado, bueno después de todo, lo estaba..._

-¡chicos! ¡ cuanto tiempo!-saludó la peliazul animada sentada en una mesa esperando les

-¡ulvida!-saludo el peliverde- espero no te importe que hayamos venido

-claro que no, deseaba verlos a los dos, pero no conseguí tu número, heladito escuche de hitomiko-san que estaban todos aquí

-así que fue onee-san... -sonrió el pelirrojo- que bueno que nos hallamos reunidos, por cierto ella es nanakaze kizuna

-es un placer-sonríe

-¿de donde los conoces?-preguntó la peliazul

-soy la novia de hiroto

_creo que todos quedamos sorprendidos a pesar de que la única que lo hacía notar era ulvida, creo que no lo esperaba, pero kizuna mostró su sonrisa de tal forma que parecía un poco burlona, triunfadora y burlona_

-p-pensé que ... estabas solo

-ah, no, no he perdido el tiempo-dijo rodeando a la mujer con el brazo- gracias a kazemaru-kun y midorikawa conocí a kizuna-dijo besándole la frente a la pelinegra

-así que novios-sonríe- tiene una maña terrible, nanakaze, yo tendría cuidado

-es solo un poco celoso -dijo antes de beber de su copa

-¿c-celoso?-mira a midorikawa-¿cuando hiroto ha sido celoso?

-ahora es muy celoso-sonríe- bueno tiene algo que cuidar

-espera-mira a la mujer curiosa ... creo que yo te he visto

-soy patinadora-sonríe- compito a nivel mundial... pero es solo por diversión

-¿p-patinadora?

-¿pasa algo?-sonríe dulcemente

-nada... solo me sorprendi...-mira al peliverde ¿y tu midorikawa?

-hay una chica con la que he estado hablando pero nada serio-dijo antes de beber un poco- pero ahora, kizuna-chan vamos a bailar un poco ¿no te molesta cierto?

-ve...diviértete-dijo antes de besarla la mujer en los labios

ambos se alejaron y la chica se reía fuertemente mientras el peliverde jugaba con ella y bailaban haciéndola girar, parecían dos hermanos ,mientras el pelirrojo le observaba sonriendo y la peliazul bebió su trago en silencio

-hiroto...-le llamo sacando de sus pensamientos-es real?

-es real... desde la primera vez que la vi

-pense que tu y yo ... ya sabes...podríamos intentarlo

-lo siento... de verdad me gusta

-ya veo-sonrió- me alegra

-creo que solo te sientes sola en tokyo ¿nadie más ha venido?

-todos se han dispersado... es una lastima

-siempre puedes contar con nosotros-dijo sujetando la mano

-gracias... lamento que todo..-estuviera mal antes

-olvidemoslo-se levanta- ahora iré a bailar con mi novia, le prometí una noche divertida

_no se como lo hace_

_no espere que arreglara todo asi de facil, bailamos y comimos el resto de la noche, pero creo que no le agrado mucho ulvida por el hecho de ser mi ex novia... esta mas que claro que no, luego en la madrugada, ella me invitó a su departamento, estaba un poco mareada y riéndose de tal forma que parecía adorable_

_ulvida estaba en el mismo estado, pero midorikawa se la llevo, creo que es todo un siniestro plan para despertar junto a ella y una resaca terrible. exactamente como yo desperté en la mañana junto a kizuna, de la misma que creo que esta midorikawa al otro lado de la ciudad_

-fue una noche increíble... excepto por despertar asi

-la pase bien, gracias a ti-dijo antes de taparse con las sabanas

-podrías darme unas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza...están en la mesita de noche

luego de tomar algunas pastillas descansaron y se vistieron para desayunar, donde el peliblanco estaba cocinando unos pancakes para la chica y su "invitado", ella le sonrió y le saludo animosa mientras el pelirrojo estaba un poco apenado por la situación, el peliblanco se despidió de ellos y salió a practicar un poco dejándoles solos

-¿pasa algo?-dijo antes de comer

-nada... esta situación es un poco extraña

-¿te refieres... a desayunar?

-a estar en tu casa...asi

-ah-sonríe- no hay problema

-¿habias traido a alguien más?

-no-dijo antes de beber un poco de jugo-estoy tranquila... estoy disfrutando este momento

-de acuerdo ¿quieres hacer algo conmigo hoy?

-quiero ir a ver a ichi-kun

-nos vemos haya para almorzar entonces...llevaré cientos de gyozas, con midorikawa solíamos comer juntos luego del entrenamiento

-¿desde cuando los conoces?

-despue pequeños todos del mismo orfanato

-cuando ... fuiste gran...¿que pensabas?

-que tenía que hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre

-¿no crees que seguir con la empresa de tu padre... es ser gran denuevo?

-no lo habia pensado asi...-dijo dudoso- es lo que quiero hacer nisiquiera habia pensado en eso

-genial-sonrie- solo quería estar segura de que seguías siendo tu

-yo te gusto-dijo con seguridad- estoy mas que seguro que te gusto tanto que te da miedo

-veremos

la chica llegó patinando al edificio, se deslizó delicadamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras,se quitó los patines y se metio rapidamente las zapatillas, corriendo por los escalones, llego hasta el lugar y se volteo para ver al pelirrojo que había subido por el elevador

-es buen ejercicio subir por las escaleras

-¿subes siempre por escaleras?

-me da miedo los elevadores-le saca la lengua- una vez quede atrapada en uno... fue como conocí a ...shiro

-¿en un elevador?

-si...habíamos subidos juntos hacia mucho frio asi que creo que por eso se detuvo... -golpea la puerta- el me abrigo con su chaqueta de inazuma japan y se quedó todo el tiempo hablándome para que me tranquilizara

-ya veo, por eso lo estimas tanto

-si-mira a su primo que había abierto la puerta- que tal?

-ustedes -dijo algo molesto- tu señorita deberías estar practicando, el próximo fin de semana tienes una presentación

-dejate de fastidiar-sonrie- ichi-kun tengo hambre asi que mejor deja de fastidiar-dijo al entrar

-tu-mira al pelirrojo- estas fastidiado

_¿yo,fastidiado?_

_bueno,la chica tiene una faceta dulce...también una más salvaje ,la que le gusta salir,beber y bailar, ¿y ahora? una ruda, creo que me gusta esa pequeña rudeza que tiene, la misma cara que pone al competir,llena de determinación._

_algunos dicen que las mujeres patinadoras son terriblemente competitivas ¿acaso eso fue lo de anoche?... ¿sintio competencia con ulvida?_

_eso explicaria muchas cosas_

estaba jugando videojuegos con el peliverde compitiendo ambos, terminando casi en una discusión, el peliazul le explicó al pelirrojo algo de la chica, su extrema competitividad, algo que el peliazul le había enseñado cuando él comenzó a hacer atletismo

-tranquila-le tomó del hombro- distraerá a midorikawa y tu ganaras-le susurra y luego mira al peliverde- midorikawa ven a comer

se distrajo un momento lo suficiente para que el personaje de la chica hiciera un combo para ganarle, estirando sus brazos animosa, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo de agradecimiento y luego se sentó con su primo a comer, se sentía emocionada

luego de comer los 4 bajaron con un balón, frustrando a la mujer que le costaba mucho patearlo realmente no lo entendia, asi que se puso su patines y comenzó a patinar en una pista de cemento , dando pequeños saltos emocionada siendo observada por el pelirrojo que por distracción le llegó el balón a la cabeza haciendo reir a la mujer

-deberias ser mas cuidadoso

-e-estaba distraído-dijo sonrojado

-¡dejense de tonterias!-bramó el peliazul

-vamos ichi-kun no seas amargado-dijo deslizándose lentamente mientras le mostraba la lengua

-tsk...esta chica... por cierto, midorikawa... llegaste muy temprano... ¿buena noche?

-terrible-dijo negando con su cabeza- ulvida quería que me quedara pero justo mi chica me llamo asi que sali corriendo

-llegaste con el cabello muy extraño

-¿extraño?-se preguntaron los otros dos

-c-cállate de una vez!

-¿quien es la chica?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-n-nadie que conozca-bramo sonrojado

-de acuerdo...-dijo algo dudoso el pelirrojo

_¿quien es?_

_seguramente la conozco... pero preguntarle es tan complicado como esperar adivinar quien sea..._

-es una chica muy alegre y divertida-dijo la ojinaranja-debe de ser algo infantil para hacer eso

-esto es complicado-dijo tratando de andar en patines

-es solo equilibrio-le toma la mano- confia

-esta bien...¿que decias de la chica?

-la de mido... tiene que ser infantil, quizás hasta menor a él- muy pocas juegan tanto con el cabello de un chico

-¿juegas con mi cabello?-sonríe

-solo cuando estas dormido...es suave-sonríe sonrojada

el era bastante torpe andando en los patines asi que solo se quedó mirándole desde la barandilla mientras le saltaba,paseándose de un lado a otro, de pronto se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos dandole un corto beso

-quiero mostrarte algo-dijo el pelirrojo algo serio

-¿que es?

-es algo que nadie jamás ha visto

-¿incluso esa chica...?

-nisiquiera ella-le besa la frente-¿así que soy tu novio?

-nada oficial aún-sonríe-pero se podría decir que si

comenzaba a atardecer y él la llevó hasta su departamento, vivía en uno de los pisos más altos, ella subió tranquilamente por la escalera mientras él después del 10 piso ya estaba cansado y aun le faltaban unos 15 pisos-finalmente llegaron y podía verse la ciudad iluminada,la torre de tokio en todo su esplendor, una brisa corría por lugar cálido, él la guió hasta un telescopio que había, miro el primero y luego le indico que viera, parecía maravillada

-es increible

-padre me lo regaló hace unos años, desde entonces, siempre lo llevo cuando voy de viaje, nunca nadie ha mirado aparte de mi...queria compartir esto contigo

-eres... un estupido romantico-dijo sonrojada

_amo a esta chica_

_se que es repentino, que es apresurado, pero cada faceta de ella me llama mas y mas._

_nos veíamos de vez en cuando,teníamos noches juntos, pero la mejor fue esa, cuando vimos las estrellas, si ahi mismo con las estrellas, fue realmente...emocionante._

_comenzaron pasar los años y ella termine antes que yo, me dijo "tengo un contrato por un año en inglaterra así que nos veremos en tokio en un año...será mejor que me esperes"_

_al principio no sabia que hacer, estaba triste, pero lo supere cuando ella me envió la primera carta, no sabe nada de computadoras le gustaba el viejo papel y lápiz_

_hiroto:_

_sabes que es interesante de inglaterra . siempre esta lloviendo, me relaja la lluvia me recuerda a ti, no se la razon pero asi es, es muy divertido aqui, todos son agradables, pero nadie me llama la atención en especial, eso es bueno supongo. hay un puente donde la gente pone candados con sus nombres, ya fui a poner uno con él nuestros, seria mas emocionante si estuvieras, lo haremos en japón... espero no dudes de mi. estamos haciendo el lago de los cisnes, y bueno no soy la principal, realmente quería ese papel, no me gustaba para nada ese baile, tan dramatico, ademas de bailar con alguien que no me interesa para nada, no pondría mi corazón en eso... te extraño hiroto... se que recien empezo esto pero ... bueno ya sabes... cuidate_

_me sentí mucho mejor después de eso pero también la extrañaba, y eso "bueno ya sabes" significa que siento lo mismo por mi, ahora estoy aquí , es san valentin asi que le envió una carta, además de unos regalos que compre por la internet un gato de peluche, unas flores y unos dulces. es una lastima que no pueda estar ahí, estoy en examenes y ella ese mismo día tiene una presentación muy midorikawa trata de salir con "la mujer" se que es otonashi-san,pero el piensa que es un verdadero ninja en eso. es mejor dejarlo así_


	4. Chapter 4

_estaba practicando con midorikawa y kazemaru, pero no esperaba lo que venía, se quedaron helados primero y luego sentí el golpe, era una mochila dandome directamente en la cara_

-¡¿porque diablos no me recogiste?!

-k-kizuna

-¡3 horas!...estuve como tonta ¡3 horas!

-y-yo no sabia ...

-¡¿y como diablos...?!... la matare!... se que fue ella!

-atrapenla!-dijo el peliazul

el la tomó de un brazo y el peliverde del otro para sostenerla estaba enojada con los ojos llorosos, ambos tratando de calmarla, hasta que se sentó al piso y por el rabillo del ojo vio al pelirrojo observando confundido, ella se cubrió los ojos enojada. el peliverde tomó la mochila y se la llevó, el peliazul solo suspiro enojado, miró a su amigo que se levantaba y le dio con el puño en la cara

-¿que diablos paso?

-fue ulvida seguramente...tomó la carta, el otro dia fue a mi casa, debió ser en ese momento

-¿por que fue?

-fue a buscarme a midorikawa -lo tengo merecido, no debí dejar que se metiera en esto, debí llamarla , sabia que llegaria

-será mejor que uses tu cerebro ahora

-bueno...quizás deba hablar con ella y explicarle la situación

_no fue tan fácil como suena, sinceramente fue horrible_

_tiene razón, claro que la tiene, debe estar más atento, me confie demasiado que todo iba a salir finall midorikawa me abrio la puerta ella estaba en su cuarto durmiendo,me senté en el suelo junto a ella, sus ojos se veian demacrados por todo lo que segurmante lloro, saco mi collar que ella me dio en mi cumpleaños hace ya 5 años y le me miron atentamente. parece nuevo siempre lo cuido, es mi tesoro. ella me observa con sus ojos casi sin brillo y cansados_

-es maldita, si la veo la matare

-no fue mi intension

-lo se...-desvía la mirada-aun asi

-debi ser mas cuidadoso... pense que todo iba demasiado bien

-nunca las cosas irán demasiado bien... y tampoco demasiado mal... solo disfruta el momento

-siempre me faltaste

-a mi tambien...¿te viste otra vez con ella?

-solo la vi cuando busco a midorikawa esa vez... ni una otra

-es extraño llegar así...quería que fuera diferente

-quería planear algo especial para ti...quería decirte que vinieras conmigo a inazuma... y que le enseñaras a niños del jardín de niños

-quieres que sea una esposa-sonríe

-no es eso-sonrie- quiero que cumplas tus sueños...

-no se que hacer... me siento decepcionada

-me siento muy estúpido... no quería comentarte esto... pero hay alguien interfiriendo con el futbol, se que no tiene que ver contigo, no me quedaré para mi graduacion por que. me nesesitan, el chico que te hable, tengo que ponerlo a jugar ahora, lo necesitan

-escuche de eso...fifth sector... ¿hay algo que pueda ayudarte?

-fubuki se fue para ayudar a hokkaido... y yo tengo que ayudar a endo-kun

-ya veo... solo estabas esperando que llegara... vete con mido y con ichi-kun... nos veremos después-dijo girando al otro lado-nos veremos luego

-no... tu eres mas importante

-yo... humm esta bien

-¿pasa algo?... pareces... confundida

-no, no es nada... ve en serio

_me acerque con cuidado, lentamente para abrazarla rodeandole con los brazos, inazuma estaba a unas horas de aqui, podria esperarme una noche mas. bese su frente, pero se le nota algo rígida, pero aun asi me corresponde el beso y me acaricia el rostro con cuidado_

-¿pasa algo?

-tengo una ... como se llama... dicen que debería ir al hospital

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado

-nada.. solo una revisión de rutina

-¿estarás bien?

-seguro-sonríe- lo haré vayan ¿de acuerdo?... ire en unos dias

_cuando resolvimos todo, y al fin hubo algo de tranquilidad. mi chica llego pero tenía una expresión extraña, algo nerviosa. me acerque a ella y se veía un poco nerviosa, diciendo que debía decirme algo. pero qué podía esperar, así que la lleve a mi casa, parecía encantada con los niños de sun garden. con mi padre y mi hermana, jugó con algunos niños y conoció a kariya, ella estaba emocionada viendoles a todos jugar. finalmente la dejé en la casa de kazemaru, en la entrada ella antes de entrar y que yo me alejara, me detuvo_

-hiroto es emocionante todo en sun garden

-si mi hermana lo administra, aunque extraña entrenar a equipos...quizás cuando te sientas lista podrías reemplazar

-seria grandioso

-¿qué es lo que tenias que decirme?

-puede esperar a mañana

-¿s-segura?

-vamos al parque de diversiones con kariya y sus amigos-sonríe- se que el es un poco raro pero ...estará bien-sonríe-esos chicos, vi el partido, ese chico tenma-sonríe es gracioso- deberias traerlo ¿no?

-claro -le acaricia el rostro-¿fuiste al hospital?

-ah... si todo bien, anda que te preocupes-le da un corto beso y entra

_no preocuparse ¿eh?_

_la última vez que lo hice casi se acaba todo y por culpa de ser descuidado. la vi cojear un poco de su lado derecho, pero solo fue un segundo, quizás solo estoy paranoico._

cuando la chica subió al auto del pelirrojo sonrió a los chicos que iban en la parte de atras, se acerco y beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo para saludarle, observó a kariya por el retrovisor, no parecía en especial contento, iba algo serio, así que cuando bajaron la mujer le detuvo un momento , mientras los otros esperaban se reunieron con otro chico, todos comenzaron a subir a los juegos mientras los otros caminaban tranquilamente

-¿que e slo que querías decirme?

-no es nada divirtámonos

-te vez algo desanimada

-hum... no nada-sonríe- se están divirtiendo... el chico de la bandana es portero ¿cierto?... shinsuke

-así es

-y el chico que llego despues... es delantero, hummm hikaru... kariya es defensa ¿no?...-el pelirrojo asiente y ella observa a los chicos que estaban subiendo a la montaña rusa- y ese chico tenma el es el más alegre de todos... es es del centro y es capitán

-¿como sabes tanto?

-como te gusta esto, le pedí a algunos chicos en la compañía que me enseñaran, no soy buena no como ustedes, pero es divertido

-no sabia eso, no lo contaste

-bueno...quería que fuera sorpresa

-te noto extraña

-solo estoy un poco decaida...

-lo que paso ... por mi culpa estas asi- la rodea con los brazos- lo lamento tanto

-solo hay que volver a agarrar el ritmo ¿entendido?-sonríe- vamos ... hay que llevar a los chicos a comer

_parecía una madre, solo me quede mirandole como es que a pesar de no entender nada de lo que hablan hace su mejor esfuerzo para entenderles, de la nada de su bolso sacó una caja llena de fresas, kariya parece encantado con él luego de eso ¿y quien no estaría?_

el balón iba y venía hasta que un fuerte golpe hizo que se alejara al bosque, el peliazul fue a buscarle y la mujer le siguió, pero empezaron a tardar y de repente se escucho un grito, el pelirrojo fue corriendo hasta ellos, subidos a un árbol, un zorro estaba observando, pero lanzó el balón con fuerza solo para asustar, haciendo que saliera corriendo,la mujer había protegido al chico, que tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados

-¡kizuna-san!-

-t-tranquilo kariya-sonríe- no paso nada ¿estás herido?

-estoy bien

-kariya! kizuna!-grito el pelirrojo

-estamos bien hiroto

-kizuna-san!-gritó el castaño- ¡su pierna!

-shinsuke! hikaru!-habló el pelirrojo- vayan traten de llamar una ambulancia, necesitamos ayuda

-¡si!-dijeron los dos antes de salir corriendo

los otros dos, se quedaron a ayudar a bajarles del árbol, la mujer tenía varias mordidas y sangre en la parte del tobillo, el peliazul sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ató en la pierna para que no escurriera más la sangre

-oye oye... estoy bien-sonríe-en serio no es nada

-tu tobillo... si esta roto no volveras a patinar

-hiroto-le aprieta la mano- ya no podía, estaba herido

-¿que?

_no alcanzo a responder porque llegaron los paramédicos, la revisaron y era claro que era había roto su hueso del tobillo, desgarrado la piel y la sangre estaba saliendo rápidamente, la tomaron con cuidado y la cargaron, también a kariya que tenía unos rasguños. con los demás nos dirigimos al hospital, le avise a kazemaru y midorikawa, menos mal que estaban los chicos si no kazemaru me hubiera partido la cara . pronto un doctor salió, dijeron que en la mañana la operan para ponerle una placa y algunos tornillos, las dejaran como nueva, pero no podrá patinar nunca más_

-kariya-le llamó la mujer- ¿ya estas bien?

-¿estará bien?

-estas preocupado por mi-le sacude el cabello- claro que si... supe que estarás en el equipo nacional y que jugaran con hiroto-sonrió- iré a apoyarte... prometo para que ese dia estare bien, la ultima vez hubo un incidente por lo que super, pero te prometo que estaré bien y te apoyare

-¿cuanto tiempo tienes que estar así?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-un mes, se que me vendrán a visitar ¿no?, quiero que vengas con tus amigos kariya... para poder verlos practicar afuera ¿de acuerdo?

-claro-dijo algo cabizbajo

-¿pasa algo?

-¿por qué se arriesgó por mi?

-bueno-sonríe- porque vale la pena hacerlo por ti, ademas, mi tobillo ya estaba mal, se iba a quebrar tarde o temprano

-eso es lo que tenias que decirme

-vamos no te enojes-le muestra la lengua

-kariya-habló el mayor- ve con midorikawa que vaya a dejar a tus amigos y a ti a casa-le entrega la llave de su auto- iré luego a casa

-c-claro...

¿terca?

_¿irresponsable?_

_¿descuidada?_

_seguramente todas esas y muchas más, pero_

_algo que siempre admirare de ella es su enorme corazón_

_la abraze fuertemente y cuando la mire le di un toque en la nariz, ella se sorprendió pero yo solo me rei. me recoste junto a ella y la abrace, la bese con cuidado, tenía unos rasguños pequeños en la mejilla. fue muy valiente_

-quiero aprender a hacer pastel de fresas para kariya ¿me enseñarias?

-humm no sé hacerlo, pero podríamos intentarlo todas las veces hasta que encontremos uno que le guste

-¿en serio?

-sé lo que piensas-le sacude el cabello- sientes como si kariya fuera tu hijo ¿no?

-un poco-sonríe- me has descubierto...¿esta mal?...

-claro que no

-aun quiero cuidar niños

-lo se ... cuando mejoras podríss tener tu propio orfanato y cuidar a todos, como siempre quisiste

-me gustaría... hiroto, lamento no decirte, demasiada cosa juntas, no hubo tiempo para algo tan insignificante-sonrie- ¿que pasara ahora?

-ahora... es importante que te mejores

-hiroto yo...-se sonroja- bueno... ya sabes

-ya sabes-sonríe emocionado- ¿cuesta mucho decirlo?

-pues si...no es que no lo sienta... es complicado

-kizuna...-le toma del rostro... solo dime yo tambien

-¿yo también?

-te amo-sonrie

-yo también...-dijo emocionada


End file.
